mickeyclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film)
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is an magical, musical adventure movie based on the TV show. Film Rating by Motion Pictures Accession of America USA: Rated G Canada Home Video Rating. Canada: Canada G (Manitoba/Nova Scotia/Alberta/Ontario/British Columbia/Quebec) Release Movie: September 24, 2014. DVD: January 14, 2015. Soundtrack Songs: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Look Through The Window Mickey's Lament (Spoof of "Jack's Lament" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas") Scary Stories I Used To Be Afraid Mr. Sun What if You Can Be In a Spotlight? The Mousekadour Song Why? Them Bones Grim Grinning Ghosts This is Halloween The Caissons Go Rolling Along Make the Bread How Dose He Yodel? The Ants Go Marching The Yum Yum Song What I Want To Be Little Dance Coupe Nothin' Beats a Pizza Pumpernickel The Duckies Do Mail Song Five Senses Song Brothers and Sisters are Great Remands of The Day Here Comes the Firetruck Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck Pretty Kitty Blues George of The Jungle Theme Song Jungle Adventure What Will it See At The Zoo? The Bare Necessities We're Gonna Get Wet The Elephant Song Rock Like a Monkey The Tiger Song The Fall Song I Like Autumn S'Mores The Other Day I Met a Bear Walk Across the Street Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You Wave the Flangs Old King Cole The Exercise Song Don't Fence Me In Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me A Pirate's Life is A Life for Me Welcome to The Caribbean Forty Fantoms Deep The Pirate King It's C-C-Cold Poor Mickey (Spoof of "Poor Jack" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas") It's a Great Day Talent Round Up Jeepers Creepers Mountain Greenery The Dino Dance My Family's Just Right for Me Everybody Needs a Nap People Helping Other People Hot-Dog Dance I Love You Trivia Notes Full Transcript Opening to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film) FBI Warnings Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo Coming Soon to Theaters Logo Coming Soon to Own on DVD Logo Epic Mickey (Film) Trailer Voice: (Narrating evilly) Some mistakes come back to haunt you, never forgive. If the destroyer's in the lucky time, I will erase all higher then the sword. Everyone has a dark side. Everyone. Disneyland (Film) Trailer Indiana Tigger Trailer Pirates of The Carribian (Disney Style) Trailer Disney's Star Wars Trailer The Nightmare Before Mickey's Christmas Trailer Mickcules Trailer Disney/Marvel Avengers Trailer Now Available to Own on DVD Coming to Disney Channel Logo A Nightmare Room Promo DVD Menu (Mickey and Oswald running) Oswald: Quick, the movie starts! (The words "Special Features" falls into the floor, "Set up" as Mickey peeks out at us and it pushes him, "Scene Selection" running and stops in the middle, "Sneak Peeks" and "Play" on top.) Mickey: (To the viewer) This DVD's all about me. So click on "Special Features" for Trailers, TV Spots, Featurettes and more. (To Oswald) Am I a rat? Oswald: Nope. You're a mouse. (To the viewer) Click on "Set up" for languages. Mickey: Where are all the scenes? Oh, they're right here. (To the viewer) Click on "Scene Selection" to see 'em. (To Oswald) Gee, I sure wish the previews were here somewhere. Oswald: That's right. (To the viewer) Click on "Sneak Peaks" to see previews and more. Mickey: (Laughs) Time to watch the scenes! Oswald: Okay. (To the viewer) Click on "Play" to watch a movie. Mickey: Look! (Oswald turns his head as the Clubhouse appears) Oswald: Wow! Very nice. Mickey: Uh, Oswald? ("Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song" Instrumental Plays) (Oswald looks down at his foot was stuck in the rope next to Mickey's foot) Oswald: Uh-oh. (Mickey and Oswald scream and go up) (Music stops and clicking "Play") (The words "Play", "Scene Selection", "Set Up", "Special Features" and "Sneak Peeks" fade out. As the music finishes, camera zooms in to the Clubhouse door and opens to black) Disney DVD Logo Blue Rated G Logo Fit Your Screen Logo Scene 1 (Movie Begins) Scene 2 Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Scene 13 Scene 14 Scene 15 Scene 16 Scene 17 Scene 18 Scene 19 Scene 20 Scene 21 Scene 22 Scene 23 Scene 24 Scene 25 Scene 26 Scene 27 Scene 28 Scene 29 Scene 30 Scene 31 Scene 32 Scene 33 Scene 34 Scene 35 Scene 36 Scene 37 Scene 38 Scene 39 Scene 40 Scene 41 Scene 42 Scene 43 Scene 44 Scene 45 Scene 46 Scene 47 Scene 48 Scene 49 Scene 50 Scene 51 Scene 52 Scene 53 Scene 54 Scene 55 Scene 56 Scene 57 Scene 58 Scene 59 Scene 60 Scene 61 Scene 62 Scene 63 Scene 64 Scene 65 Scene 66 Scene 67 Scene 68 Scene 69 Scene 70 Scene 71 Scene 72 Scene 73 Scene 74 Scene 75 Scene 76 Scene 77 Scene 78 Scene 79 Scene 80 Cast: Dan Castellaneta as Mickey Mouse Bret Iwan - Martian Mickey Wayne Alwine - Toodles Rob Paulsen - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Movie Ends) Closing to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film) Category:Movies Category:Mickey Mouse